Strike Of Faith
by FlamesOfInfinity
Summary: It is time for Sora to revive Ventus, but what happens next is a surprise to everyone


The doors to the Old Mansion opened, and the gang looked carefully at first.  
>Then one by one, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey walked in ready for anything.<br>Sora was nervous, he looked around nearly ready to jump out his skin.  
>Riku is wearing a brave face, but was just as afraid as Sora was.<br>Somehow, those two were the only ones who were afraid, even Kairi wasn't sightly afraid.  
>The sound of strange music rang out through the building, which only made Sora start to shake.<br>"Are you ok Sora?" Kairi asked quickly.  
>The sound of the strange music had her slightly worry, but the sight of Sora shaking made her react.<br>"I-I'm fine Kairi," He replied, fighting to do his trademark smile and make Kairi happy.  
>While she was fooled, Riku was to close to Sora's heart to fall for this trick.<br>"Sora, don't worry I'm right here for you,"Riku whispered to Sora as he began reaching to hold his hand, but decided against it.  
>Upon walking, they discovered the source of the strange music: Demyx was sitting on the stairs, playing his sitar.<br>"Oh, hey there," Demyx said, placing the sitar down gently.  
>"Hi Demyx," Sora said cheerfully, the fear in him leaving almost rapidly.<br>Ansem appeared, and began to descend down the stairs.  
>"Right this way," Ansem said, leading the gang into the library.<br>"Wow," Sora said, amazed by the sheer number of the seemingly endless amount of books.  
>In his amazement, he picked up a random book, and began to read it.<br>"PUT THAT DOWN!" yelled a voice from the other room, scaring Sora enough to make him drop the book.  
>From behind a maze of bookshelf's, Zexion ran up, picking up the book.<br>"YOU IDIOT, YOU DROPPED THE LEXICON!" he screamed loud enough to break the windows.  
>"I-it was an accident," Sora replied, hoping Zexion would be forgiving.<br>He, however brought his hand up to hit Sora, only for Riku to grab it.  
>"He said it was an accident," Riku said, holding Zexion's arm.<br>Zexion look at him for a moment, sighed, and pulled his arm back from Riku forcefully.  
>"What's with the Organization members," The King said, looking worriedly at Zexion.<br>"I'll explain later, come along," Ansem said, leading them to his lab.  
>They quietly walked to the room Sora was sleeping in(Kingdom Hearts II).<br>Inside the room was a woman, her hair was blue, and she was very beautiful.  
>She stood next to the giant pod, she seemed happy to see the gang come in.<br>"Sora, Riku, Kairi, this is Aqua," Ansem said, causing Sora and the other two to shake her hand.  
>"No offense, by why am I here," Sora asked, trying not to sound worried.<br>King Mickey looked at him, "you're here to bring Ventus back," He said.  
>"How?," Sora said excitedly, happy to be able to help Ventus.<br>The King looked away, as if he became sad at what he was about to say.  
>"You have to stab yourself with the Keyblade," He said, this made Sora realize that it was sacrifice.<br>"Oh...i see," Sora replied, preparing himself for his fate.  
>"WAIT, YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Riku shouted, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"<br>"Boy, you of all people should know that life isn't fair," Ansem said.  
>Seconds after that, the pod opened, and Ventus was visible floating in the air.<br>"Riku," Sora said, "don't worry about me, I'll be back, promise."  
>He began walking to the pod, hiding his tears from the others.<br>"Take care of everyone ok?," He said to Ventus' body, and stabbed himself with his Keyblade.  
>All at once both of them began to glow, then Sora fell down and Ventus was standing there.<br>"Where am I?," Ventus said, only to be tacklehugged by Aqua.  
>"A-Aqua?, where are we?"<br>"Don't worry about that, I'm here with you now," Aqua replied, tears steaming down her face.  
>Ventus wiped her tears, then looked at Sora's lifeless body.<br>"S-Sora," He called out, and with that Sora's body turned into a shadow again.  
>"SORA!," Kairi called out running to him and hugging him in an attempt to bring him back.<br>Sora quickly turned back to normal, but a dark aura appeared around him and knocked Kairi back.  
>After about a minute of Sora's pained screams, the aura disappeared leaving Sora standing there covering his face with his hands.<br>"Sora!," Riku called, running at him as fast as he can, tears running furiously from his eyes.  
>He grabbed Sora, and embraced him.<br>"Get away from me," Sora said, leaving Riku stunned.  
>"S-Sora?," Riku said, still crying.<br>"I sAiD GeT aWaY fRoM mE!," Sora screamed, as his skin and clothes turned jet black, and his eyes becoming that of a heartless'.  
>"Anti form?," Ansem said, pulling out a weapon.<br>Sora quickly knocked Riku back, and left through the vents.  
>"After him!," Ansem yelled before running out, causing the others to chase after him.<br>Outside of the Mansion, Sora was on his way out the gates, only to be tackled by a figure in a hooded robe.  
>"Sora, I can't let you go," The figure said, blocking the gate from Sora, as Axel walked up from behind.<br>The figure grabbed his hood and pulled it back revealing himself to everyone.  
>"Y-you?," Axel said, shocked at the person standing in front of him, "it's...Roxas."<br>Before Roxas could say anything, Sora jumped at him with murderous intent.  
>Roxas quickly sprang into attack, summoning the Oathkeeper and Oblivion and blocking Sora's claws and knocking him back.<br>"Sora, please fight it," Roxas said in a attempt to make Sora gain control of himself.  
>Sora, unfortunately wasn't listening to Roxas, and jumped at him again.<br>"I guess I have no choice," Roxas said to himself before batting Sora to the ground.  
>Sora tried to get up to fight again, but Roxas knocked him back down.<br>Eventually, Sora was on the ground at Roxas' mercy.  
>"Sora, I'll save you," Roxas said and struck Sora on last time, knocking him back to normal.<br>"Thank you Roxas," Sora said before fainting.  
>The gang came out in time to see this last scene play out, and ran to Sora.<br>"Get him to my lab," Ansem ordered, making Goofy and Riku carry Sora to his lab.  
>The rest of the gang followed them, leaving Axel and Roxas alone.<br>"Axel, I'm sorry about before, I should have never left you behind," Roxas began.  
>Axel, however pulled Roxas into the Mansion, closed the doors, and embraced him.<br>"Welcome back Roxas."


End file.
